


Long Time No See (Egobang Smut)

by mechaross



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom!Arin, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaross/pseuds/mechaross
Summary: Dan has been on tour with NSP and TWRP for a long time... too long, in Arin's eyes.





	Long Time No See (Egobang Smut)

Dan pulled his car up to Arin's house. He got out, and turned to glance at all the bags and suitcases in the backseat of the car.  _I'll just deal with all of those later,_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath. Dan was excited to see his best friend after almost five months of only being able to text him or call him, due to being on tour.

Dan strolled lazily up to Arin's front door and knocked. No answer. Dan waited a few moments and knocked again. Still no answer. He looked over at the carport, and saw Arin's car, but not Suzy's.  _I guess he's off with Suzy._ Dan went to turn around, but decided to knock just one more time, to make sure. This time around, he heard his phone go off. Dan swiped his phone open to look at the new message he received. "It's open, come on in," he read aloud. Dan hesitantly twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, taking a couple steps in. As soon as he took about his fourth step into his friend's house, he was tackled to the ground from behind.

Dan yelled and twisted around onto his back to rear up a punch in self defense, until he realized that it was Arin who had him pinned down.

"The hell are you doing, man?" Dan asked, both angry and amused.

Arin, not moving, laughed. "You've been gone for so long, Dan." Dan cut his eyes at his friend. "I haven't seen you in forever. I wanted to make this day special."

"Umm," Dan hummed to himself, "what is so special about tackling me and scaring the shit out of me?"

There came a silence in between the two men. Still, Arin did not move, and neither did Dan. Dan grew a little worried. Suddenly Arin shot down a kiss onto Dan's lips. Dan snatched his head to the right to free himself.

"Fucking- what are you doing?!" Arin followed Dan's head and kissed him again. Dan escaped. "Stop it, dude!" Arin got off of Dan and sat up. He grabbed Dan's hands and helped him up too.

"Shit dude, I'm so sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you in so long, and-"

"No," Dan reassured him. "It's all right dude. I understand."

Arin stopped talking and sighed. He looked away from is friend and nodded to himself. After a long silence, he asked Dan, "Is there any specific reason that you wanted me to stop?"

Dan shot Arin a look, even though Arin wasn't looking back at him. "Uh, yeah. A few, actually. One, Suzy might see. Two, I'm not gay. And three, you could have asked me, dude."

Arin looked back at Dan. "Well, Suzy is okay with an open relationship, as long as it's people she knows too. She's in Florida visiting family right now, anyway." Dan looked away again. "But... could I kiss you?"

"I literally just told you that I'm not gay."

"It was worth a shot," Arin breathed out. Another silence came to them. "Do you... Do you think you might be bi?" Dan, still looking away, spat out an angry grunt. "No, really. It's a legitimate question. Have you ever thought about it? I mean, me, Suzy, Ross... we're all bi. What about you?"

Dan sighed and looked back towards Arin, this time with a much more gentle facial expression. "You know, on serious matters, no, I haven't ever thought about it." Arin nodded in response. "But... I know I'm not fully gay. I like girls too much. But bi? I don't know."

Arin scooted closer to Dan. "Would you maybe want to find out?"

Dan shifted and grew nervous. "Um... how so? With... with you?" Arin nodded, but refused to look at Dan in the eyes in fear of rejection. Dan began to breathe heavily and his heart began to beat fast. "I... I guess, I guess I could..."

Suddenly Arin shot up from where he was sitting, and leaned down to grab Dan's hand. He pulled his friend up as well, and almost dragged him into his room. Once they where in there, Arin closed the door and turned back to look at Dan. He was smiling brightly. "So... how... do you want to do this?" Dan asked nervously. Almost immediately, Arin slammed himself onto Dan and kissed him hard, pushing and pinning him up against the wall. Arin's hands moved from Dan's shoulders down to his hips. The tips of Dan's ears grew red, eventually spreading to the rest of his face. Dan closed his eyes and kissed back. He eventually got in the rhythm of the kiss and began to kiss almost as hard as Arin was.

Once Arin saw that his friend was growing more comfortable with it, he slowly made his way down to Dan's neck. Dan lifted his head up, allowing Arin more space to work with. Arin began to lick and suck and nibble at Dan's neck. Suddenly, blood was racing through Dan's body, and he let out a quiet, steady moan as he moved his hands to the back of Arin's head. Arin laughed to himself and continued. Dan became ever so more embarrassed when he noticed blood was rushing down his body to his crotch. He's face became rose red and his eyes widened.

He was turned on.

Arin broke the kisses to take Dan's shirt off. Dan's eyes followed Arin's as he moved. Arin quickly moved back down and began kissing down from Dan's chest to his stomach. Dan's eyes still did not leave Arin's face. Arin went just a touch lower and pulled back, looking at Dan. "Ready?" Dan nodded in response and puffed out a hot breath. His entire body felt warm and flushed now.

Arin began to unbutton his friend's jeans. Dan grew nervous. Arin slid the zipper down. Dan's body felt tense. Arin slowly slid Dan's jeans down to his knees. Now, he could clearly see Dan's hard-on through his boxers. Arin moved his hands to the elastic around Dan's boxers when he felt Dan uncomfortably shift. He looked up at him. "You okay?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just... nervous... about how this will-" he nervously gulped, "-go." Arin froze, looking up at his friend. "I swear, dude, I'm all right. Just... keep going. Please." Arin deviously smiled up at Dan before resuming.

He slowly pulled Dan's boxers down, revealing his erection. Arin looked back up at Dan in approval before sliding his hand back up his leg and grabbing it. Dan gulped again, feeling more blush than ever as Arin began to move his hand up and down his friend's cock. 

Suddenly Dan's mind raced, not believing that just two days beforehand, he was performing on stage with TWRP and Ninja Brian, and now he was letting his best friend jerk him off in his room to see if he likes guys. A sudden impulse came over Dan, and he stopped Arin. Arin gave Dan a confused and worried look.

"Look man... You could be jacking me off or sucking my dick, but I don't truly know if that makes me like guys too because, like, girls do that all the time." Arin squinted his eyes at his friend, bewildered. "What I'm saying is... Can we try something else, something more serious? So I can just find out already if I'm bi or not?" Arin laughed at Dan and nodded. Dan took his pants and boxers off all the way. Arin stood back up and led Dan to his dresser. He turned Dan around and told him to lean down, and Dan did as said. Arin walked over to the nightstand beside his bed, opened a drawer, and brought back a small tub of lube. He set it down beside Dan and pulled his own pants and boxers down.

Dan nervously stared down at his own hands. He knew at this point that he was bi, but this was the only was he could ask Arin to go any farther without seeming too weird. He waited, unaware at which step Arin was currently on, until, in his peripheral vision, he saw Arin pick up the tub and set it back down moments later. Dan's heart suddenly began going crazy, giving him the same high feeling as a sugar rush would. Moments later, he felt something probe up against his ass, before slowly, but forcefully enter. He knew it was his friends dick, and just the thought of it drove him absolutely insane. He felt both of Arin's hands grab his hips.

"It's... It's big..." Dan huffed out.

Arin forced his dick in a little more into Dan, and Dan moaned in response. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-no, more, please." Dan suddenly didn't care about judgement. He wanted more.

Arin thrust even deeper into Dan, but still at the same slow pace. Dan moaned again, and it made Arin rather excited. He pulled out some, and back in, out, and in, and on and on. Each time, Dan moaned again.

"Mmm, please, Arin, pull... pull my hair." Arin stopped his movement for a moment as he used both of his hands to gather all of Dan's fluffy, curly hair. He placed one hand back on Dan's hip. He smiled to himself, as an idea came to him. Arin yanked Dan's hair, pulling his head back, and pounded once into Dan's ass, simultaneously. As Dan's head flung back, he screamed, letting out a loud and meaningful moan. Arin stopped, letting Dan recover. "Why... Why'd you stop? Give me more!" Arin giggled menacingly to himself. He continued to do the same.

Arin pounded Dan hard in the ass, grabbing one hip and keeping his head held back by his hair. Dan moaned, moving one hand down to his own cock to jerk himself off. Arin suddenly began to moan too, which was sending Dan over the edge. Arin took his hand off of Dan's hip and moved it down to Dan's dick, knocking his friend's hand out of the way. He began to furiously jerk Dan off and fuck him hard, causing Dan to scream and bury his face into his arms. Arin felt Dan begin to twitch and shift, until Dan let out a load moan as he blew a load all into Arin's hand.

Arin couldn't take it anymore after that, either. He pulled out quickly, and turned Dan around and on to his knees. Arin shoved his cock into Dan's mouth, ordering him to suck it. Dan did as told, taking it in as deep as he could, gagging multiple times, until he felt Arin's hot sticky cum pouring down his throat.

Both boys collapsed to the ground, sweaty and out of breath. They stared straight up at the ceiling in complete silence for a good five minutes, until Dan broke the awkward quiet.

"Hey, Arin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm bi."

Arin rolled over onto his side, facing Dan. He propped his head up on his hand and gave Dan a sarcastic, shocked look. "Oh dip, really?!"


End file.
